Penangkapan Ocean
This is the entire ocean that surrounding Penangkapan Island, Sembilan Island, and Sepuluh Island. In the early game, you can only fish in this body of water from various Ferry Tours and Trolling Tours on Teman Paradise Beach and Pacar Beach , but it is completely explorable once you unlocked the Cruiser. You can either float or lure fishing, but the most valuable fish can only be caught by a specialized technique called trolling. Climate Zones According to the Fish Encyclopedia, the Ocean is divided into three zones according to the climate. These are Tropical Ocean, Temperate Ocean, and Frigid Ocean. How does the oceans border each other is not exactly known, and to add confusion into the mix, there are some species that "bleed" into their neighboring ocean. Tropical Ocean The largest ocean in the game. It starts from the "tip" of the Penangkapan Island's western "beak" all the way to the south. From the eastern side, it is south from the lighthouse. Like its name suggests, this ocean is filled with mostly tropical fish. Temperate Ocean This ocean is located north from the Tropical Ocean border up to the northern coast of Sembilan Island . It has two of the biggest fish in the game that only can be caught by trolling: the powerful Giant Squid and the elusive Dunkleosteus. Near the northeast coast you can access the Safir Cave. Frigid Ocean Beyond the northern coast of Sembilan Island is the smallest ocean in the game. This ocean is infamous for its rare native fish. Fish that bleed from the Temperate Island and the salmons from Tidur River do not help. Fishing Spots Penangkapan Ocean (West Coast) Penangkapan Ocean (East Coast) Penangkapan Ocean (South Coast) Penangkapan Ocean (North Coast) Teman Paradise Beach Area You fish off the Cruiser near the dock of the Teman Paradise Beach. Most tropical fish that are found closer to reefs (something like Coral Trout) abound here. Pacar Beach Area This area is south of the lighthouse Tidur River Area The only port to Penangkapan Island that is located on the Temperate Ocean. Sepuluh Island Area This area covers the Island itself and the submerged islands nearby. Some fish that are native to Sepuluh Island is also catchable here. Sembilan Island Area Trolling Routes The game features many routes where the Cruiser will automatically enter as you initiate trolling. The routes sometimes get very close to each other, but they never overlap. The direction where the Cruiser faces on when starts trolling is important to avoid entering into the wrong route. West Coast Route This route encompassing the western tropical coast of Penangkapan Island, getting quite close to the Temperate Ocean waters. Swordfish are here, as well as the Ocean Sunfish. Sepuluh Island Route This route takes you by the Sepuluh Island and near the Pacar Beach area. This is the same route that you will visit during the Trolling Tour from Teman Paradise Beach bulletin board. Here lives the legendary Xiphactinus. Far South Coast Route This takes you to the southernmost regions from the Penangkapan Island. East Tidur Route This route runs around the waters near Tidur River area, sometimes gets pretty close to the northern Pacar Beach area. You can hunt for the elusive Great White Shark here. North Coast Route This is the longest route in the game. It starts from the west coast of Sembilan Island, then runs at the northern coast of Penangkapan Island until far east from the Tidur River area before looping to start. This is the route you take during the Trolling Tour from Pacar Beach bulletin board. East Sembilan Route This route is quite short. This takes you to the eastern waters of Sembilan Island. Note that this route runs between Temperate and Frigid Oceans. North Sembilan Route This route takes you to the north area from the Sembilan Island, sticking on the Frigid Ocean waters. You can catch the N. Pacific Giant Octopus here. Trivia *You can see where Malam Jungle empties its water in the form of a waterfall from the oceans at the southern coast. Also, you can see the mountainous region of Penangkapan Island where Kanan Lake resides. Category:Tropical Ocean Category:Temperate Ocean Category:Frigid Ocean